User talk:Helel ben Shahaar
Before leaving your message, consider the following: be nice and I will reciprocate. Be mean, and I will reciprocate. Leave a message with no title and/or signature, and I will not even bother to answer. If you are here to inquire about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If not, leave a concise explanation of why you think your story was good, and I will respond as soon as I am able. Here to leave a hateful message? Why not check out the Halite Halls to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 __TOC__ Oh I see, sorry, I thought we posted our own articles that had the concept of the collab. And I shall improve my writing. I just didn't really know what to do with it when I put it out there. Steven"SpringBubba"SavoySteven"SpringBubba"Savoy (talk) 23:21, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Vngel W has informed me that I have met he requirements for my own category. Is this true? Is there any other prerequisite for having one?L0CKED334 (talk) 15:07, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :That would be great. Thanks.L0CKED334 (talk) 15:39, September 10, 2018 (UTC) I was wanting to nominate someone for PotM but I'm not quit understanding how to put the timestamp on at the end. Is there a template or something I could look at? I tried looking at the submissions before it and it doesn't seem to help me understand what I'm doing wrong. :Answered. : Vngel W (talk) 13:46, September 13, 2018 (UTC) 365 Time sure flies when you're having fun. I'm not going anywhere short of some horrific death at the hands of an axe murderer, ghost, monster, or unknown being. Oops, I almost forgot about cryptids. Yeah, I better watch out for them too. That goatman thing is pretty damn freaky. :b --Kolpik (talk) 04:49, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Hello there, I wanna say something, why did you just ignore the other administrators and just let them delete my stories? Did you hate me the first thing I joined FANDOM? I expected me to write a great story called, "Helmet Boy" and now administrators deleted it because of the text. I wanted it to look like a chat log and so I did, but then the administrators said it looked, "Annoying". I'm now here to make peace now and no fighting. You know you're talking to a sad 13 year old who's depressed right? You don't have to believe me, and i'm sure you don't believe me, but listen here, I DON't CARE WHAT YOU THINK! Leave me alone and let me write the stories I think about and maybe that will make me feel better, ok? Goodbye. Re: Collab I appreciate you telling me, but hey, it's your collab, man. If you gotta change it to make it better, you gotta change it Frank Phillips (talk) 17:29, September 16, 2018 (UTC)